Lichen Dragon
The Lichen Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Cold and Plant elements. It's main element is Cold. Abilities Weapons Lichen dragons don't have much by way of weaponry. Their bites are nasty and tend to become infected, and their hooked claws can inflict deep cuts, but they rarely attack anything larger than them. Defenses Lichen dragons' main defense against predators is their camouflage and their inaccessible habitat. Very few dragons will dare scale the sheer rocky cliffs they inhabit to find them. If that does not deter predators, however, the lichen that grows on their back is slightly poisonous. It tastes terrible and causes stomach upset if eaten. The lichen also conceals them; even experienced wizards may have a difficult time distinguishing the dragon from its surroundings. Other Abilities The fungus growing on the lichen dragon's skin allows it to absorb sunlight to feed itself. The dragons live in symbiosis with the lichen. Lichen itself is a symbiosis between a fungus and an alga, and thus the symbiosis between the lichen dragon and its lichen is an especially extraordinary one--a double symbiosis! So nearsighted its eyes are can only detect lights and shadows, and believed to be deaf aside from an uncanny ability to sense vibrations through the ground, the lichen dragon's primary sense is smell. Lichen dragons have a sense of smell rivaling that of a bloodhound and are often used for similar purposes. Breath Weapon Similar to the plant dragon, the lichen dragon's elemental breath contains growth hormone, which helps it sustain the lichen on its back. Weaknesses If directly attacked, lichen dragons stand little chance of survival. They can bite and scratch, but it won't do much against a much larger enemy. Habitat Regions Lichen dragons are found throughout The Far North and on the high peaks of The Berrywhite Mountains. A few have learned to live on tree trunks in the Forests of Farn. Preferred Home Lichen dragons live in any cold, far-flung place, typically open spaces and high altitudes. Sheltering/Nesting Lichen dragons spend all their time clinging to sheer rock faces, tundra or tree trunks, anchoring themselves with the long claws on their wings. They hardly ever move. They prefer high peaks, where they are closer to the sunlight, but can live anywhere. Diet Lichen dragons themselves eat very little. The lichen growing on their backs provides food for them using photosynthesis. They may eat moss and plants, however, if times are tough. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Lichen dragons are quiet, withdrawn, laid-back dragons. Social Order Lichen dragons may live close by to one another, but they rarely associate much with members of their own kind. Relationship to Wizards Lichen dragons tend to be timid but do not attack unless heavily provoked. They may not react to a visitor's presence unless stepped on. They are reclusive, but the older ones may make conversation. When in a park Breeding The lichen dragon can be bred from any dragons with the Plant and Cold elements. Habitats Lichen dragons can live in Omnitats, Plant, Spooky, and Cold habitats. How to care for Don't confuse them with your Lycan Dragons, and you're safe. They require few care other than be sure they aren't exposed to too much heat or too few light. Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle TBA Magic Lichen dragons are associated with Cryomancy and Chloromancy. Notable Dragons *Mossy (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) Category:Plant Category:Cold Category:Hybrids Category:Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Berrywhite Mountains Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of the Frozen Highlands Category:Inhabitants of the Far South Category:Herbivores Category:Dragons named after the object they resemble